offical_bfodrfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Object Desination Reboot
Battle For Object Desination,often abbreviated BFODR,is the first of possibly several seasons of a Anime Show that hosted by Fliphone and Bounosweet, with the assistances of Melody,Groundcherry and Latte. In the second season, the Desination get at the universe. A total of 110,Characters to join the Prize. They Were 110 Episodes Has Released Yet! Characters * Bible * Dictonary * Guardna * Candy Cane * One * Rainbow * Button * Beach Ball * Color Die * Starwberry * Queen Whatever Wanabi * Lipstick * Cranberry * Flaggy * Peanut Butter * Oval * Candy Corn * Firey * Flame * Drill * Sunny * Planky * Hotdog * Dridiel * Rolling Pin * Pie * Quail Egg * Sand * Acorn * Candy Wrapper * Mailbox * Locky * Yellow Face * Yellow Oval * Star * Lemony * Emoji * Object Trek Logo * Toy Train * Grassy * Limey * Grenade * Zero * Slimeball * Paint Bucket * Seaweed * Clover * Gaty * Mangzine * Snowflake * Water Droplet * Waterium-Z * Water Class Block * Arrow * Flasky * Masky * Cortana * Sweet Mayhem's Disco Pod * Yarn * Umbrella * Glowing Heart * The Lego Movie 2 Notebook * U * Eraser * Cereal Bowl * Purse * Sylveon * Steenee * Tsareena * Diancie * Ice Cream * Vase * Heart * Vape * Milcery * Alcreamie * Paintball * Cake Slice * Fairium-Z * Gummy * Hattrem * Pearly * Alphabet Chart * Jar * Fang * Plate * Mail * Something * Eggy * Sweet Mayhem's Blaster * Pipey * Kettle * Sunglasses * Forky * Bucket * Naily * Carbink * Radio * Lickrish * Fedora * Flint And Steel * Chocolate Bar * Graphone * Rope * Baskety * Duffle Bag( Free Duffle Bag,Named In Episode 1) * Soul Sand * Nectraine's Uke * Curry(Steak,Named In Episdoe 3-17) * Hat Unused Characters This characters are scrapped or deleted characters are: * Rosey * Radish * Basketball * Jack O Lantern * Biscuit * Whip * Uke * Grimrose * Disk Lobber * Altalia * Bubble Wrapper * Moonflower * Bottle * Plum * Witch Hazel * Perfume * Slipper * Bow * Marshmallow * Milk * Ghost Pepper Others This characters as Recommanded Characters. * Pop Myx Logo * Electric Lightbulb * Quake Bar * Chest * Kool Kenzie * Icium-Z * Grassium-Z * Xylophone Scrapped Characters * Bomb * Dicey * Grass Class Block * Jumping Rope * Microwave * Prissila Faucuet * Shapener * Tree * Van * Wheel Episodes # The Ultraworld Begans # Why The Heck Does Recomanneded Glowing Heart Or Mining # Swim In Cooparated! # Cool! A Shapener! # Let's Climb To The Mountain! # Stack And Win # Hey! It's My Diamond # The Return Of The Flip's Frozen Flee # The Single Death Battle # Under Construction # Return Of The Cotestants # Let's Race Up! # Same More Than Another? # The Time Does Nothing # Choosing Ingredents # Alcreamie Need Her Mind # Silly And Funny Arts # Candy Rush # Did Just Replace Memory Orb? # Not A Host Empire # BFODR Across The Universe # Sweetable Number # All They Want To Do Is Eat Cake! # Portal And Packing! # Did Twist Any Super Smash Bros With Every Freaking Character? # New Got Animated Soon! # BFODR 27 Category:Object Shows